gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Centennial Copa America (video game)
2016 Centennial Copa America is the upcoming video game for the Copa América Centenario (known in English as the Centennial Copa America) tournament that will be hosted in the United States of America. The game will be available for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, XBOX 360, XBOX One and the Nintendo 3DS. 2016 Centennial Cop America will feature all 10 of the CONMEBOL South American teams, 10 teams from CONCACAF (4 of which need to be unlocked) and 2 secret teams consisting of South America's greatest players, both present and from the past. Making a total of 22 teams to play as in the game. The game also feature a total of 33 stadium venues, with 23 of those venues needing to be unlocked. Gameplay Much of the game mechanics and gameplay for 2016 Centennial Cop America is practically very similar to how 2015 Copa America. The game boasts the most enhanced details of the fan animations standing in the venues, they can cheer, sing, jump, throw objects, whistle, boo and (when unlocked) cause a riot. The controls for the game are similar to the ones from the FIFA and PES game series. Teams Here is the list of the 22 teams that you can play as (or against) in the 2016 Centennial Copa America video game. 6 of these teams need to be unlocked after meeting certain requirements. 'List of CONMEBOL Teams' 'List of CONCACAF Teams' 'List of Secret Teams' Stadiums The stadium list in this game features all 10 of the intended venues (plus the training camp) and 23 unlockable stadiums, totalling the number of 33 stadiums to play in. Bonuses This section reveals all the things that you can unlock after meeting certain requirements. Unlockables Unlock Canada team - Win the Copa America tournament as the United States team. Unlock Cuba team - Win the Copa America tournament as the Panama team. Unlock Honduras team - Win the Copa America tournament as any CONCACAF team. Unlock Trinidad & Tobago team - Win the Copa America tournament as the Haiti team. Unlock South America 2016 XI team - Win the Copa America tournament with a least 5 CONMEBOL teams. Unlock South America Classic XI team - Win the Copa America tournament with all CONMEBOL teams. Unlock Lambeau Field - Win the Copa America tournament with at least one CONMEBOL team and one CONCACAF team. Unlock Arrowhead Stadium - Win the Copa America tournament with at least three CONMEBOL teams and three CONCACAF teams. Unlock Sports Authority Field at Mile High - Win the Copa America tournament with at least five CONMEBOL teams and five CONCACAF teams. Unlock Aloha Stadium - Win the Copa America tournament with all CONMEBOL and CONCACAF teams. Unlock Estadio Antonio Vespucio Liberti - Win the Copa America tournament as the Argentina team. Unlock Estadio Hernando Siles - Win the Copa America tournament as the Bolivia team. Unlock Estádio do Maracanã - Win the Copa America tournament as the Brazil team. Unlock Estadio Nacional Julio Martínez Prádanos - Win the Copa America tournament as the Chile team. Unlock Estadio El Campín - Win the Copa America tournament as the Colombia team. Unlock Estadio Olímpico Atahualpa - Win the Copa America tournament as the Ecuador team. Unlock Defensores Del Chaco - Win the Copa America tournament as the Paraguay team. Unlock Estadio Nacional - Win the Copa America tournament as the Peru team. Unlock Centenario - Win the Copa America tournament as the Uruguay team. Unlock Monumental de Maturí'n '- Win the Copa America tournament as the Peru team. Unlock Olympic Stadium - Win the Copa America tournament as the Canada team. Unlock Estadio Nacional de Costa Rica - Win the Copa America tournament as the Costa Rica team. Unlock Estadio Pedro Marrero - Win the Copa America tournament as the Cuba team. Unlock Stade Sylvio Cator - Win the Copa America tournament as the Haiti team. Unlock Estadio Olímpico Metropolitano - Win the Copa America tournament as the Honduras team. Unlock Independence Park - Win the Copa America tournament as the Jamaica team. Unlock Estadio Azteca - Win the Copa America tournament as the Mexico team. Unlock Estadio Rommel Fernández - Win the Copa America tournament as the Panama team. Unlock Hasely Crawford Stadium - Win the Copa America tournament as the Trinidad & Tobago team. Super Shot - Win the Copa America tournament scoring a total of 40+ goals. Invisible Wall - Win the Copa America tournament with a total clean sheet. Rioting Fans - Win the Copa America tournament with a total of 11+ red cards. Super Tackle - Win the Copa America tournament without making a foul. Big Heads - Win the Copa America tournament as you score 10 goals via header. Fireball Shots - Win the Copa America tournament as you score 10 goals via free kick. Hand of God Shots - Win the Copa America tournament as the South America Classic XI team and as Diego Maradonna as the top scorer of the tournament. Gallery Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Soccer Category:Soccer Games Category:2016 Category:2016 games Category:2016 video games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX 360 Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games